1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to peripheral equipment of computer, more particularly, to a multi-functional documentary clamping holder that is adjustable in various angles and disposable on a desk or beside a monitor at will.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As it is well known that a computer can be used for learning language, augmenting knowledge, linking a network for communication with different people all over the world or searching data, computer graphing, data storing, or composing, etc. When computer typewriting in early days, a typist was supposed busy in swaying her head back and forth between a monitor and a documentary sheet on a desk. For eliminating the inconvenience, a documentary clamping holder shown in FIG. 1 has been developed later on and used to clamp at an edge of worktable. This prior documentary clamping holder comprises an extendable holding arm disposed on its top having a joint for adjusting angle and direction and a panel for loading documents coupled with its open end being adjustable in oblique angle. Nevertheless, such a prior documentary clamping holder is not deft enough in adjustment with its limited holding arm that can scarcely satisfy various requirements. Another kind of a prior clamping holder shown in FIG. 2 is provided with a cantilever having a stationary base at one end fixed in a corner of computer monitor and a fixing clamp at the other that can only clamp a sheet of paper. Anyway, the function of the prior documentary clamping holder is imperfect in one way or another and is pending for improvement.